Minha Decisão
by Aria01
Summary: Impedir Arthur custaria a liberdade da magia em Camelot, Merlin sabia disso, porém o mago também não poderia deixar que o homem que conhecia fosse destruído.


**Título: **Minha Decisão

**Autora: **Aria

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Categoria: ****Merlin, 2ª Temporada, Missing Scene, Slash (M/M).**

**Advertências: **Insinuações de Merthur (Arthur x Merlin)**, Spoilers do episódio 2x08.**

**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshoot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Impedir Arthur custaria a liberdade da magia em Camelot, Merlin sabia disso, porém o mago também não poderia deixar que o homem que conhecia fosse destruído.

**Disclaimer:** A série Merlin ou qualquer um de seus personagens não me pertence. Esta é uma obra ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Minha Decisão**

O fato de Arthur ter perdido o duelo para uma garota, ficar desesperado e arranjando mil e uma desculpas para o ocorrido divertia Merlin. O sempre tão orgulhoso herdeiro ao trono ter sido humilhado – de acordo com as palavras dele – diante de toda a Camelot era... Hum... Cômico, no mínimo.

O príncipe estava preso à promessa feita a Morgause quando esta tinha uma espada diretamente apontada contra seu peito. Naquele momento, ele não havia visto outra opção senão concordar e aceitar o tal desafio que ela lhe proporia em alguns dias.

Ao descobrir que a jovem parecia saber mais sobre sua falecida mãe do que ele próprio, as motivações de Arthur mudaram. Não era mais a honra que lhe fundamentava sua decisão de ir de encontro àquela que poderia ser uma feiticeira atentando contra sua vida. Cumprir com sua palavra deixara de ser sua prioridade, pois agora estava sendo movido pelo desejo quase irracional de saber mais sobre a mulher que lhe dera a vida. Aquela a quem Arthur acreditava ter matado ao nascer.

No entanto, ao ver o herdeiro de Camelot subjugado às vontades até então desconhecidas de Morgause, algo naquela situação toda deixou de ter graça para Merlin. Ver aquele a quem protegia "pelas sombras" de joelhos, a completa mercê daquela mulher que poderia decapitá-lo a qualquer instante o fez entrar em desespero.

Ele parecia irredutível e, de alguma forma, o admirava por tal postura em uma situação como aquela, porém Arthur era um grande idiota também.

Para alívio de Merlin, Morgause apenas estava o testando. Porém, ainda assim, havia algo nela que não agradava ao jovem mago. Uma sensação estranha, por assim dizer. Ela, definitivamente, não lhe inspirava confiança.

O maior desejo de Arthur era descobrir mais a respeito de sua mãe, e aquela também era sua maior fraqueza.

Como poderia fazê-lo desistir da chance, ou seja lá como poderia chamar aquilo, de ver a mãe? Era impossível, Merlin sabia disso, mas ainda sim ele tentou. E como em tantas outras vezes, o mago desejou que o príncipe herdeiro não fosse tão teimoso.

Porém, uma frase fora capaz de fazer com que Merlin se visse sem reação por alguns segundos.

"_Talvez nem todos que praticam magia são maus."_

Desde que chegara a Camelot e acabou se tornando o servo de Arthur, ouvi-lo dizer aquilo fora quase como um desejo proibido. Tão proibido quanto o amor que agora sentia por ele.

Porque Merlin sabia que havia incontáveis barreiras os separando. Eram dois homens; eram servo e mestre e, talvez a pior de todas, Merlin possuía magia.

O mago queria impedir Arthur. Queria gritar o quanto ele estava sendo idiota. O quanto ele sempre era tão idiota. Entretanto, como fazê-lo quando o maior desejo daquele a quem tanto amava estava sendo realizado e podia ver isto em seus olhos?

As revelações feitas por aquela que dizia ser sua mãe, destruíam-no pouco a pouco. A culpa e a dor ainda permaneciam lá, porém agora havia mais alguém para odiar além de si mesmo.

Uther Pendragon.

O rei de Camelot, e também seu pai, era a responsável pela morte dela. O egoísmo e desespero dele fizeram com que ela morresse e Arthur jamais poderia perdoá-lo. Merlin não sabia como reagir naquela situação. Não sabia o que dizer para tentar confortá-lo ou amenizar a dor que ele sentia.

Tudo que via diante de seus olhos era um homem com convicções despedaçadas. Arthur tinha dúvidas com relação a algumas decisões que seu pai tomava, assim como antigas leis que ele mantinha em vigor, porém sempre o considerara um exemplo a ser seguido. Então, agora, ele simplesmente havia acabado de perder seu rumo.

Todo o trajeto de volta ao reino havia sido feito no mais completo silêncio e aquilo preocupava o mago. Tinha medo do que Arthur poderia fazer naquelas condições, mas não poderia culpá-lo por qualquer coisa que fosse feita.

E quando Merlin o viu subir as escadarias do castelo daquela forma, soube que algo de fato aconteceria. No fundo, talvez, quisesse que o príncipe tomasse uma atitude drástica.

Morgause poderia não lhe inspirar confiança, no entanto Merlin sabia diferenciar uma ilusão provinda de magia de algo que de fato acontecera. A reação de Gaius ao ser confrontado por ele apenas confirmara tal coisa.

Conhecia o temperamento de Arthur e sabia bem que naquele momento ele estava com o rei, questionando-o sobre o que havia descoberto. Uther negaria tudo veementemente e o príncipe, convicto como estava, seria capaz de fazer uma loucura. E em seu íntimo, Merlin desejava que aquilo acontecesse.

Com Uther morto, o reinado de Arthur se iniciaria e muitas coisas poderiam ser mudadas. O atual pensamento do príncipe acerca de magia, sem dúvida, seria como um ponto de partida para Merlin. Não precisar mais se esconder e poder ajudar outras pessoas com os poderes que possuía era um dos maiores desejos do mago.

No entanto, havia algo mais em jogo.

Não era apenas a vida do rei que corria perigo, pois, se Arthur o matasse, o homem que conhecia, admirava e também amava simplesmente desapareceria. Aquela atitude aplacaria momentaneamente sua raiva, porém o peso daquela mesma atitude talvez fosse um fardo pesado demais para os ombros do herdeiro de Camelot.

Por Arthur, e apenas por ele, Merlin precisava impedi-lo.

O jovem mago conhecia aquele castelo como a palma de sua própria mão, contudo nunca havia reparado o quanto aqueles corredores e escadas eram longos e tortuosos.

Ou era seu desespero que os fazia parecer daquela forma?

Merlin não sabia. Nem fazia questão, na verdade. Tudo o que sabia é que precisava alcançar Arthur e impedi-lo. Precisava salvar os pedaços do homem que ele era e esperar que o príncipe fosse capaz de curar-se daquela dor.

Sir Leon ainda tentara o impedir de adentrar a sala, porém o cavaleiro era esperto e sabia ver a seriedade daquela situação. E Merlin agradecia por ser ele quem estava em frente àquela porta.

Quando finalmente pôde entrar, o mago deparou-se com a cena que mais temia. Arthur incitara o pai a um duelo e, agora, o rei estava desarmado, com uma lâmina diretamente apontada para seu coração.

– Arthur, pare. Sei que não quer fazer isso.

– Minha mãe está morta por causa dele.

– Matar o seu pai não trará ela de volta. Já perdeu a mãe, quer mesmo perder o pai?

Arthur estava furioso, cego pelo ódio e a dor que dilaceravam seu coração, porém Merlin sabia que ainda havia algo nele que de alguma forma mantinha sua lucidez parcialmente intacta.

Se ele desejasse com tanto afinco que o pai estivesse morto, aquela espada já teria atravessado o coração do rei. Todavia, Arthur ainda estava hesitante, como se esperasse que alguém lhe dissesse que aquilo era a coisa certa a se fazer.

E por mais que o mago quisesse lhe gritar que Uther merecia aquele destino, simplesmente não podia.

– Arthur, por favor, abaixe a espada.

– Você ouviu o que minha mãe disse. Depois de tudo que ele fez, ainda assim merece viver?

Havia determinação nos olhos do herdeiro ao trono de Camelot. Quase como uma chama que queimava forte, tão forte que ofuscava tudo ao seu redor.

Arthur estava irredutível acerca daquilo que considerava certo. E, talvez, ele estivesse de fato certo.

– Ele mata aqueles que usam magia sendo que ele mesmo a usou. Você causou tanto sofrimento e dor. Colocarei um fim a isto.

Entretanto, certo ou errado, Merlin sabia apenas que precisava detê-lo. Naquele momento, para mais uma vez poder salvá-lo, o mago se viu obrigado a ir contra suas próprias convicções.

– Morgause mentiu. Ela é uma feiticeira.

Por mais que desejasse sua "liberdade", Merlin não conseguia ser tão egoísta e simplesmente deixar que Arthur fizesse aquilo.

Uther havia matado muitos inocentes em sua investida cega contra todos aqueles que usavam magia, não negava tal fato, mas não poderia deixar que o sangue dele manchasse as mãos de seu único filho e herdeiro.

Algum dia, Arthur seria um rei muito mais justo do que seu pai jamais poderia ser. Porém aquela não era a hora e muito menos o momento apropriado para ele assumir tal responsabilidade.

Aquela decisão lhe manteria preso às sombras, vivendo à espreita e sempre escondendo a sua magia, porém Merlin a achava justa se assim pudesse ter de volta o Arthur por quem seria capaz de dar a sua vida.

– Ela te enganou. Não viu a sua mãe, aquilo foi uma ilusão. Tudo que ouviu de sua mãe... Foram palavras de Morgause.

E aquelas, talvez, haviam sido as palavras mais dolorosas que Merlin já havia pronunciado desde sua chegada a Camelot.

– Não sabe disso.

– Foi o plano desde o início. Te colocar contra o seu pai, pois se o matasse, o reino estaria destruído. É isso que ela quer.

Esforçava-se para acreditar no que dizia, porque precisava que Arthur também acreditasse nelas.

Ao final, Uther estava salvo. Arthur acreditara em suas palavras e desistiu da ideia de matar o pai, porém, em seu íntimo, Merlin não estava feliz. Não tinha motivos para tal sentimento.

Mais tarde, no quarto do príncipe, o mago ouvira dele as palavras que mais temia.

"_Mas você me reafirmou que aqueles que praticam magia são maus e perigosos. Devo isso a você."_

Cada palavra que ele havia dito lhe feria mais do que qualquer lâmina poderia fazer. A consciência de que era o responsável por Arthur, mais uma vez, acreditar erroneamente que a magia era usada para o mal o destruía aos poucos.

"_Fico feliz por ter ajudado"_, disse sorrindo.

O que mais poderia dizer, afinal?

Merlin era apenas um servo, então, contanto que seu príncipe estivesse bem, sobreviveria às adversidades. Aquele não era o primeiro e com certeza também não seria o último de seus problemas.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que tudo se acertasse. Porque, enquanto Arthur estivesse vivo, havia uma esperança para o futuro de Camelot e a magia que a envolvia. E até mesmo para Merlin.

_**Fim**_


End file.
